


will you bee mine?

by kihyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, M/M, idk if it's funny but i tried n thats what matters, kihyuk are dating, the bee movie is an important part of the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: hyungwon meets a cute boy. hyungwon gets a crush on said cute boy. hyungwon watches the bee movie with him. hyungwon kisses the cute boy.in that order.





	will you bee mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyunguuon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunguuon/gifts).

> to chloé: HAPPY BIRTHDAY I HOPE U ENJOY THE MESS I HAVE CREATED also pls be proud that i actually managed to finish this on time it's a shock i know

It had been a rather uneventful trip to the library up until this point. Hyungwon had turned up, worked on some of his homework for his classes and been more productive than usual. He’d even picked out a book to read (although, who even has time to read books anymore? Hyungwon sure doesn’t, and yet he’d been compelled to pick one out anyway. He can’t say why) and it had all been smooth sailing so far.

That is, until he’d somehow managed to break the only printer on this floor of the library.

All he’d tried to do is print out some of his notes, but somehow the printer had ended up jamming. He’s pressed all the different buttons in the hope that one of them will fix and unjam the printer, but he has no such luck. He does, though, discover that the black ink is almost empty. Maybe he should warn one of the librarians about that.

Another day, though, because right now it’s after typical opening hours for the library and so they’ve all gone home for the day. Most people don’t bother to use the library after the initial ‘closing hours’ and Hyungwon isn’t sure if it’s because they don’t realise that it stays open, or if it’s because staying in the library after 10pm isn’t something they want to do. Hyungwon likes to do it, though. It makes him feel productive and gets him out of his room (which he needs to do today because Minhyuk, his roommate, decided to have his boyfriend, Kihyun, over for the evening and Hyungwon isn’t in the mood to deal with the two of them together. Minhyuk is more than enough to deal with on his own.)

Hyungwon is almost certain he’s alone in the library, which is why someone speaking behind him almost makes him jump out of his skin.

“Do you need some help?”

Hyungwon whips around, his heart feeling like it might explode, only to come face to face with the cute boy from his composition class. Hyungwon isn’t a music major, in face he studies law, but he wanted to do something fun and different to break up all the facts he has to learn and essays he has to do, and so he decided on composition at Minhyuk’s recommendation. (Minhyuk had taken it the year prior and thoroughly enjoyed it, even though he had said it required a lot of work.) Hyungwon hasn’t spoken to the boy from his class before, but he’s pretty sure he’s a music student as he’s always answering questions and seems to actually know what he’s doing in class (unlike Hyungwon).

When Hyungwon doesn’t reply, too busy staring at the boy and trying to will his heart to calm down, the boy frowns. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I’m fine. You almost gave me a heart attack there,” Hyungwon tries to joke, but it comes out sounding awkward. He really isn’t cut out to talk to cute boys that he lowkey has a crush on.

“Do you need help?” the boy repeats.

Hyungwon hesitates. He really does need help with the printer as he has no idea what he’s doing or how to fix it, but if the cute boy (Hyungwon really can’t remember his name) is here in the library at this time then he’s probably here to actually do work. Or, even worse, he’s here to print something out and now he can’t because Hyungwon’s broken the printer. Instead of voicing his panicky thoughts, Hyungwon settles on, “If you’re not busy that’d be great.”

The boy nods and walks up to the printer. Hyungwon steps out of his way and then awkwardly hovers to the side while the boy starts pressing some buttons.

“You’re in my class, right?” the boy asks.

“Yeah, composition.”

He hums. “What’s your name again? I don’t think I caught it.”

“Hyungwon, and yours?” Hyungwon says, pleased with the opportunity to finally learn the boy’s name so he can stop mentally referring to him as the cute boy.

“Jooheon.”

Right, Jooheon, of course. Hyungwon’s heard their teacher say it enough times and so he should’ve remembered it easily. At least now he knows he won’t forget it.

Jooheon continues pressing buttons until eventually the printer spits out the paper that had jammed in it and then gets back to work on printing out Hyungwon’s notes. Once it’s complete, Jooheon hands them over with a smile and Hyungwon almost swoons because he has _dimples._

“Thanks for your help,” Hyungwon says.

“No problem. That printer is super temperamental. It’s always getting jammed, honestly.”

Hyungwon nods in reply, unsure what to say. Maybe he should’ve taken a class on how to converse with cute people instead of composition, but sadly such a class doesn’t exist and he also wouldn’t even know of Jooheon’s existence if it were the case.

Jooheon starts to walk away, their conversation over, when Hyungwon is suddenly hit with a burst of newfound confidence. “Hey, I’m actually about to leave, so if you are too, would you want to walk with me?”

As soon as the words leave his mouth Hyungwon wants to crawl into a hole and disappear forever. Why would he even ask if Jooheon wants to walk with him? They don’t even know each other. Hyungwon also doesn’t even know if Jooheon is planning to leave or not.

“Oh, yeah, it’s almost closing time, isn’t it?”

Hyungwon hadn’t even considered that, but sure enough, it’s nearing 10pm already.

“I’ll walk with you. Let me grab my stuff,” Jooheon says.

Hyungwon internally celebrates. He finally has a chance to actually talk to Jooheon after all those times of seeing him in class and thinking he’s cute and wishing he had the chance to befriend him, but being too afraid to attempt talking to him.

Jooheon returns with his bag and gives Hyungwon another smile, and Hyungwon’s not afraid to admit that his heart fluttrered a little bit. Jooheon just has a beautiful smile, okay?

“Let’s go,” Jooheon says and the two of them leave the library together.

“Whereabouts do you live?” Hyungwon asks as they walk through the dark campus. It’s barely lit, even with the lampposts dotted around the place.

“C block,” Jooheon replies.

“Oh, cool. I live in A block.”

They lapse into silence and Hyungwon wants to scream at himself for his awkwardness and shyness. This would be the perfect opportunity to get to know Cute Boy From Composition™ as Minhyuk’s so lovingly dubbed him (which has absolutely nothing to do with the amount of time Hyungwon spends talking about him, of course), but he just doesn’t know what to say.

Jooheon, thankfully, finds something to continue the conversation with. “What do you study? You’re not a music major even though you’re taking composition, right?”

“Nah, I’m a law student.”

“Law? Really?” Jooheon sounds so shocked, but it’s not much different than the usual reaction Hyungwon gets when people find out what he studies. “Why are you taking composition then?”

“I wanted to do something fun. My roommate took it last year and he really enjoyed it, so I thought I’d give it a go.”

“Damn, well I hope it’s a fun class for you,” Jooheon says. “I can’t imagine studying law, though. It sounds hard.”

Hyungwon laughs. “I hear that a lot. It’s really not so bad.”

“I dunno. I don’t think I could do it.” Jooheon comes to a halt and so Hyungwon stops too, looking at him curiously. “This is me.” He gestures to the building behind him. “It was nice meeting you, Hyungwon. I hope to see you around again soon.”

“Nice meeting you, too,” Hyungwon replies. “See ya.”

“Bye!”

They take their separate ways. Hyungwon still has an extra minute to walk to his building after leaving Jooheon, but when he reaches it and finally unlocks the main door to his building he smiles to himself. Despite his awkwardness and inability to communicate with people, Jooheon had been really nice to talk to

Hyungwon really hopes they’ll get a chance to talk again soon.

* * *

Soon turns out to be the next day, in fact, and then the next day and the next. Now that Hyungwon’s spoken to Jooheon once he seems to bump into him everywhere all the time. They always greet each other and have short conversations, but then one of them has to run off because they’re busy and so Hyungwon sadly hasn’t had a chance to have another proper conversation with Jooheon yet.

Hyungwon is currently curled up in his bed (in all his clothes, of course, because getting out of them is too much effort) watching cute cat videos on his phone. It’s finally a Friday and the sweet two day freedom from university for the weekend is upon then, and Hyungwon is making the most of it. He even managed to finish all of his homework that’s due early the following week so he can spend the weekend how it should be spent – in his pyjamas, in bed, not getting up unless absolutely necessary.

His Friday night plans of much the same as his weekend plans are ruined when Minhyuk decides to tell him they’re going out.

Hyungwon pauses his cat video with a sigh. He was really enjoying this one, but of course Minhyuk had to come and interrupt him. Can he not see how busy Hyungwon is?

“No, I’m not going out,” Hyungwon protests.

“Not _out_ out.”

“Then where?” Hyungwon asks. Not that the answer really matters because Hyungwon’s already decided he’s not going to go out anyway, but he feels like he should ask.

“Kihyun invited us over.” Minhyuk decides to invade Hyungwon’s space and sit down on his bed. Hyungwon just about holds back a hiss.

Okay, so maybe he’s been watching a few too many cat videos recently if he’s even picking up on their behaviour, but they’re just _so_ cute.

“He invites _us_? As in, me and you?”

“That’s what us usually implies, yes,” Minhyuk says sarcastically.

Hyungwon swats at him. “Why would he invite me over? You’re his boyfriend.”

Minhyuk blinks slowly. “Did you forget the part where you’ve been friends with him since you were kids and refer to him as your best friend when tired or drunk even if you refuse to admit it usually?”

“None of that is true.” All of it is true, and Minhyuk knows that. “I don’t even know who Kihyun is.”

Minhyuk attempts to jab Hyungwon’s leg but he misses and just pokes a lump of blanket instead.

Hyungwon barely stifles his giggle at Minhyuk’s dejected expression.

“Come on, Won. You know it’ll be fun,” Minhyuk tries.

Hyungwon _really_ wants to stay in bed, but he has to admit that seeing Kihyun again would be nice. It’s been a while since the two of them have spent any time together, what with both of them being busy with university and Kihyun also having a part time job to deal with. Not that Hyungwon would ever admit to wanting to spend time with Kihyun out loud, of course. He has a reputation to uphold.

“Will Kihyun’s roommate be there?” Hyungwon asks. He’s never met Kihyun’s roommate, doesn’t even know his name, but from the very few passing comments he’s heard about him he sounds like a decent guy and Hyungwon wouldn’t mind finally getting to meet him.

“Yeah, I think so. Kihyun says he’s finally going to introduce us to him since I’ve never spoken to him properly before and I know you’ve never met him. I do know his name starts with a J or something, though. Jihyun, maybe?”

“Did you change the first letter of Kihyun’s name out for a J and then decide that’s what his roommate’s called?”

“Huh. Guess I did.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. Minhyuk really is something else. “I’ll come then. Just let me put some different clothes on.”

“Yay. We’ll leave in five.” Minhyuk gets up and leaves the room to allow Hyungwon some privacy to get ready for their evening over at Kihyun’s place.

* * *

Kihyun greets them at the door with a smile and lets them inside. He gives Minhyuk a kiss and then attempts to pat Hyungwon’s head, but pouts when Hyungwon ducks out of the way.

“Let me pat your head,” Kihyun whines.

“What am I, a cat?”

“Yes. Here, kitty, kitty,” Minhyuk says. He makes the ‘psh psh’ sound as if he’s trying to attract a cat to him. Except it’s not a cat, it’s Hyungwon who is most definitely a human.

Hyungwon glares and wonders whether Kihyun would be upset if Hyungwon killed his boyfriend.

“Did someone say cat?” comes a fourth voice from the doorway to the kitchen. The voice sounds familiar and when Hyungwon looks over he realises why.

Jooheon is Kihyun’s roommate.

“Hyungwon?” Jooheon says, sounding shocked. “How did I never make the connection that you’re the Hyungwon that Kihyun is always talking about. Oh my god.”

Hyungwon grins and waves. “Nice to see you again.”

Kihyun looks between them, then claps loudly to get everyone’s attention. “Well, that saves one introduction. Jooheon, this is Minhyuk,” Kihyun says gesturing to said man. “And dumbass, this is Jooheon.”

“Dumbass isn’t a cute pet name,” Minhyuk whines. “Why can’t you call me something cute?”

“What about ‘idiot’?”

Minhyuk sighs dramatically. “I prefer dumbass.”

Kihyun grins and then heads into the kitchen, the other three following him not long after.

As Hyungwon walks past Kihyun and Minhyuk in the kitchen to grab himself a drink out of the fridge, he overhears Kihyun telling Minhyuk how much he loves him and how he’s not really a dumbass. It makes Hyungwon smile because he loves to see how much his friends love each other.

He hopes he can have something like that one day, too.

* * *

“I hate this,” Hyungwon complains.

“You mean you don’t find yourself on your hands and feet with your ass in the air on a Friday evening usually?” Minhyuk asks. He sounds so serious, but Hyungwon knows that if he could see Minhyuk’s face right now he’d have a shit eating grin on it.

The current position he’s in, oh so nicely explained by Minhyuk, is also why he’s unable to throttle said person like he so desperately wishes he could.

“After we finish this game I’m killing you.”

“Please don’t kill my boyfriend. I only have one of those,” Kihyun says, but he doesn’t sound like he actually means it, his voice lacking emotion.

“Unfortunate, really,” Minhyuk replies. “Maybe there’s another boyfriend in our future and then when Hyungwon inevitably kills me at least you’ll still have one boyfriend.”

Hyungwon knows both Kihyun and Minhyuk are open to adding another man into their relationship, but that they’re not actively looking. He also knows that his legs are really starting to hurt. “Jooheon, please spin.”

Although Jooheon doesn’t voice a reply, Hyungwon does hear the sounds of the spinner moving. Then, Jooheon says, “Right foot green.”

Hyungwon groans. At the current moment, his hands are on green and his feet on red, and so moving one of his feet to green is not going to be a comfortable position. Somewhat carefully (he does make sure to knock his leg against Kihyun’s arm on the way, pretending it’s an accident) he manoeuvres himself into the correct position.

“Spin for me Jooheon,” says Minhyuk.

Hyungwon isn’t sure how the four of them ended up in a game of Twister, but he is very envious of Jooheon who got the role of just getting to watch and spin. It had been Minhyuk’s idea, claiming that he, Kihyun and Hyungwon “know each other well enough to get up close and personal”, but Hyungwon thinks it was just a ploy to torture him by forcing him to play.

They continue to play for a few more rounds, until Hyungwon ends up with Minhyuk’s ass in his face, which is not something he ever wanted to experience. “If I fall I’m out, right?” he asks.

“Yeah, why?” Jooheon replies.

Hyungwon pretends to slip and falls to the ground and then instantly crawls off of the mat and over to Jooheon’s side. “Oh, no. I fell. How unfortunate,” he deadpans.

“Spoil sport,” Minhyuk mutters.

On his next turn, Minhyuk ends up actually falling and Kihyun is pronounced the winner, much to Minhyuk’s chagrin.

“I think I’ve decided I’m never playing this again,” Hyungwon says as he instead moves to sit on the sofa. “It’s a stupid game.”

“You’re just boring,” Minhyuk replies.

Hyungwon sticks his tongue out at the back of Minhyuk’s head as he clears away the items from their game.

He hears Jooheon attempt and fail to stifle a giggle.

Minhyuk whips around. “Chae Hyungwon,” he says, pointing a finger in Hyungwon’s face, “are you doing rude things behind my back?”

Hyungwon mock gasps, holding a hand to his chest. “How dare you accuse me of such a thing.”

Before Minhyuk can continue their ridiculous antics, Kihyun returns to the room with a plate of cookies which steals away Minhyuk’s attention rather quickly. “Feed me,” he demands, opening his mouth and making grabby hands towards Kihyun.

“No,” Kihyun says as he does exactly what Minhyuk asked and feeds him the cookie.

“Whipped,” Hyungwon mutters under his breath.

“I dunno,” Jooheon pipes up, “it’s kinda cute.”

And he’s not wrong, it is rather sweet. “Cute, but gross.”

“That’s how I wanna be with someone.”

Hyungwon’s heart feels like it skips a beat. He barely even knows Jooheon, but he thinks he’s one of the most adorable people he’s ever met and he seems like a genuinely lovely person on top of that. Hyungwon is sure it’s going to take no time for him to fall for Jooheon, and he’s not sure his heart can handle Jooheon talking about what he wants in a relationship.

Feeling brave, especially with the knowledge that Minhyuk and Kihyun are too busy feeding each other cookies to overhear and forever make fun of Hyungwon for being obvious about his small crush on Jooheon, Hyungwon asks, “Why aren’t you like that with someone yet?”

“Haven’t found the right guy yet.” So, he’s gay. That gives Hyungwon some hope. “Or maybe I have and I’m waiting for him to realise.”

Hyungwon doesn’t know what Jooheon really means by that, but he can only assume he has a crush on someone. It’s a little saddening, but nothing too big as Hyungwon’s crush is still only small and he can definitely get over it easily. “Well, good luck with finding your man,” is what he settles on replying with, hoping it doesn’t come across poorly.

“Thanks, Won.” Jooheon gives him a dimpled smile and Hyungwon’s heart flutters for the second time this conversation.

* * *

Minhyuk’s managed to fall asleep on the sofa which wouldn’t normally be an issue, he stays over with Kihyun often enough considering they’re dating, but Hyungwon’s forgotten to bring his keys and it’ll wake Minhyuk up to try and fish his out of his pocket.

“You can sleep here,” Kihyun offers.

“Oh, no. I don’t want to intrude. I can ask Hyunwoo or something.” Hyungwon is pretty sure Hyunwoo is out of town, but he really doesn’t want to force Kihyun and Jooheon to let him stay here.

Kihyun glares. “Hyungwon, stay here.”

“Where should I sleep? Minhyuk’s already taken the sofa.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “You act like we’ve never shared a bed before.”

“I’m not sure Hyungwon wants to try to squeeze into your tiny ass single bed,” Jooheon says to Kihyun. Then, he turns to Hyungwon. “You’re welcome to share my bed. I have the double.”

“Wow, how’d you swing that?”

“When you’re as cute and as charming as me you always get your way.” He winks exaggeratedly.

Hyungwon laughs. Cute, nice _and _funny? Is there anything Jooheon can’t do because Hyungwon really wants to kill this crush before it turns into proper feelings. “If you don’t mind me sharing, I’ll take you up on that.”

* * *

The reality of actually sharing a bed with Jooheon turns out to be a lot more daunting than Hyungwon expected.

He lies frozen in place as close to the wall as possible, waiting for Jooheon to come back from the bathroom. Jooheon’s room is nice from what Hyungwon can see in the dark - surprisingly neat and decorated in monochrome yet modern decor. It’s a nice room, but Hyungwon is only focusing on that to distract himself from the fact that he has to sleep in the same bed as Jooheon.

It shouldn’t even be a big deal. Hyungwon shares beds with his friends all the time, but the fact he’s only really just got to know Jooheon coupled with the fact that he’s definitely crushing on him is making him far more nervous than he probably should be.

The door opens and in walks Jooheon. He’s in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that’s definitely seen better days, but somehow he still looks good and Hyungwon hates it. No one should be able to look good in such an outfit.

Jooheon climbs into the bed and slips under the duvet. “Goodnight, Hyungwon,” he whispers.

“Goodnight.”

Hyungwon lies there unmoving for what feels like hours. He’s too afraid to move to get comfortable in case he disturbs Jooheon.

So, he lies there and waits until eventually he’s able to fall asleep.

* * *

In an ideal world, Hyungwon would’ve woken up cuddling Jooheon, the two of them somehow having ended up near each other in the middle of the night. But things often don’t work out how Hyungwon wants them to.

Which is why he’s instead awoken by Minhyuk, who’s far too loud for this time in the morning, telling him to get up because he wants breakfast.

Hyungwon pulls the duvet over his head. “Go get breakfast without me.”

The duvet is yanked away from Hyungwon’s head and then away from his body, too, leaving him cold and exposed. “Give it back,” he mumbles as he throws an arm over his eyes to block out the awful overhead light that Minhyuk’s so kindly decided to turn on.

“Breakfast time, Hyungwonnie. Let’s go.” Minhyuk’s tone leaves no room for argument, and so Hyungwon is forced to drag himself out of bed.

He takes a look down at the clothes he slept in and decides they’re only slightly wrinkled, so shrugs and says, “I’m wearing this.”

Minhyuk blinks slowly. “You’re going to wear your pyjamas? In front of your,” he pauses and looks around the room conspiratorially, before he leans in, a hand cupped around his mouth and whispers, “crush.”

“Minhyuk, I love you and all, but I don’t have a crush on you,” Hyungwon deflects. He thought he was subtle enough that Minhyuk wouldn’t be able to sense his crush on Jooheon.

“Oh, so he’s not Cute Boy From Composition™?”

Hyungwon shuts his eyes and resists a groan. “Ok, first off, did you really need to say tee-em out loud? And second of all, stop calling him that.”

“So, I was right. It is him.” He sounds so pleased with himself.

Hyungwon hates it. He decides that Minhyuk and his shit-eating grin don’t deserve an answer, so instead he shoves past him to leave Jooheon’s room and head into the living room where he finds Kihyun and Jooheon waiting.

As soon as he enters the room, Kihyun gives him a once over with a disgusted look. “Are you really wearing that to breakfast?”

“Is that a problem?” Hyungwon puts his hands on his hips, standing tall, and juts his chin out.

It’s not Kihyun who answers, though, it’s Jooheon. “I think you look cute.”

A blush rises to Hyungwon’s cheeks. “Thanks,” he says quietly.

And then the moment is ruined by Minhyuk walking in and saying rather loudly, “Well, that was gay.”

“Minhyuk, all of us in this room are gay,” Kihyun says exasperated.

“Exactly.” And with that, Minhyuk is leaving.

The rest of them follow, ready to get some food in them.

* * *

Breakfast turned out to be rather uneventful (other than Hyungwon almost choking on his croissant because Jooheon complimented him again) and then Hyungwon ended up not being able to think about it or Jooheon all weekend because as soon as he’d returned home he realised he had a test on Monday which he hadn’t revised for. So, he then ended up spending all weekend going over laws in preparation for his test.

Come Monday morning, Hyungwon feels rather dead inside. He’d overslept his alarm and would’ve missed his test completely had Minhyuk not been awake and remembered Hyungwon mentioning a test and woken him up just to be on the safe side. Hyungwon thinks he owes Minhyuk his life, which is not a situation he wanted to find himself in.

Because he’d woken up late, though, he hadn’t had a chance to have his usual morning coffee.

He’d somehow made it through his test without falling asleep on the table, which is a miracle in itself, but now he’s on his way to composition, still no caffeine in his system, because the law building and the music building are so far apart he has to speed walk to make it on time. Which, unfortunately, leaves him no time to go and buy himself a coffee.

So, Hyungwon’s almost at his composition lecture, exhausted and coffee-less.

He manages to make it to his lecture room with a few minutes to spare (maybe he could’ve got that coffee after all, damn it) and starts to walk towards his regular seat.

Except, someone is sitting in his regular seat. He can’t see their face, it’s covered by a hoodie, but Hyungwon is not happy. He always sits in the same seat on the righthand side of the room because it’s the only seat in the room which has a plug next to it, and Hyungwon has an awful habit of forgetting to put his phone on charge and then coming into university with an almost dead phone. So, he takes advantage of his self-assigned seat and charges his phone every time he has a composition lecture.

Now, Hyungwon knows that there’s really no assigned seats at university and anyone is free to sit where they want, but after so many weeks into the semester where Hyungwon has been sitting in that exact same seat, he would’ve thought that people would respect it. And so, he decides to give the person a piece of his mind.

“Uh, excuse me,” he says as he approaches the hooded figure, “that’s normally where I sit.” He tries to keep his tone light, but strong, so they know he’s not messing around.

The person looks up from their phone, their hood falling away from their head and—

“Jooheon?”

Jooheon waves a hand. “Hi. I’m so sorry I took your seat,” he apologises as he stands, picking up his bag and moving out of the row of seats so Hyungwon is able to squeeze past and take his seat. “I wanted to sit next to you, but I must’ve got the seats mixed up a bit.” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, and then cautiously takes a seat next to Hyungwon.

Hyungwon realises that he may have made a bit of a mistake. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I haven’t had my coffee this morning so I’m on edge. I’m sorry I got mad at you.”

Jooheon shakes his head, as if to tell Hyungwon not to apologise. “I’m free after this. Do you want to come and get a coffee with me, then?” he suggests.

Hyungwon didn’t expect that, but it makes him smile, and calms him down from his worry that Jooheon is mad at him. “I’d love to.”

Their conversation has to end there as the lecturer enters the room and everyone goes quiet, waiting for the lecture to start.

* * *

With coffee now in his system, Hyungwon feels a lot better. He’s also in a much better mood thanks to Jooheon, who’s currently sitting opposite him in the quaint campus coffee shop.

The two of them had snagged a two-seater in the corner by the window, giving them both the perfect view of outside (because people watching is fun, okay?) and also giving them privacy away from anyone else in the coffee shop.

“How long have you known Kihyun?” Jooheon asks. When they’d arrived at the coffee shop he’d told Hyungwon that he wants to get to know him better and they’ve been throwing questions back and forth ever since.

“Since we were around four, I think.”

“You’ve really known each other for a long time, huh?”

And they really have. Of everyone in Hyungwon’s life, Kihyun’s the one who’s stuck around the longest, and the two of them understand each other so well that they don’t even need to use words a lot of the time to know what the other is feeling. “Yeah, we have. It’s why he’s my best friend.”

“You actually admit he’s your best friend? He likes to pretend he doesn’t even know you,” Jooheon laughs.

Typical Kihyun. “I take it back, then. Best friend applications are now open, I guess.”

“How do I apply?”

“You sure you want to apply for best friend and nothing else?” Hyungwon jokes.

Jooheon stills and that’s the moment Hyungwon realises he went too far. He keeps telling himself he’ll get over his stupid crush on Jooheon, but somehow it just keeps growing bigger and bigger. The more he gets to know Jooheon, the more he seems to fall for him. All Hyungwon needs to find is one small flaw to put him off Jooheon, but somehow it seems like he has none. How is it even possible for one man to be so perfect?

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly when Jooheon doesn’t reply.

“Huh?” Jooheon looks like he’s just been brought back to reality. “Shit, I zoned out there, sorry. You have no need to apologise.”

Yet Hyungwon can’t help but feel bad, even when the conversation resumes as normal.

* * *

Hyungwon finds himself spending more and more time with Jooheon. Between classes, after they finish for the day, on the weekends. Somehow Jooheon becomes a huge part of his life and Hyungwon wonders how he ever spent his time without him.

The issue is that Hyungwon’s small crush has only grown and grown as time has gone on. What started off as nothing but Jooheon being the cute boy in his class has become a full-blown crush that has Hyungwon’s heart racing and his cheeks turning red more often than he’d like to admit.

He’s dealing with it, though. Part of him, a very _small_ part, wants to confess to Jooheon because really, what is there to lose? Best situation is that Jooheon shares his feelings and Hyungwon ends up with a boyfriend, and worst case is that they just continue being friends and Hyungwon moves on. It’s not like it’d be the first time it’s happened (but we don’t talk about his crush on Kihyun a few years back. That’s forbidden.)

Minhyuk had decided to abandon Hyungwon for his boyfriend, and as much as Hyungwon wants to pretend he’s angry at Minhyuk for missing their movie night, he knows how hard it’s been for Minhyuk and Kihyun to find time to see each other with how busy the two of them are. So, really, he’s just happy for them, even if it means they’ll have to watch Shrek another night instead. (And yes, meme movie nights are a favourite of Hyungwon and Minhyuk.)

So, instead of watching Shrek with Minhyuk, Hyungwon is shovelling as much popcorn down his throat as he can manage and blasting shitty music. He’s sure his neighbours hate him, but it isn’t particularly late (only 7pm) and it’s a Saturday night, so no one can really complain.

Then, there’s a knock at the door and Hyungwon panics and turns off his music, afraid someone has actually filed a complaint and security have come to yell at him, which really wouldn’t be ideal.

He approaches the door warily. He takes a deep breath in, preparing himself for the worst, and, with his apology on the tip of his tongue, pulls the door open.

Except it’s not security at the door.

It’s Jooheon.

“Hi,” he greets, smiling with that same dimpled smile that always makes Hyungwon’s heart flutter. “I hope I’m not interrupting.”

Hyungwon moves out of the way and opens the door wider to let Jooheon enter. “I was just eating, don’t worry.”

“Something nice?” Jooheon slips off his shoes and lines them neatly up against the wall, a contract to Hyungwon and Minhyuk’s shoes which are just thrown all over the place in no sort of order. Hyungwon wonders if Jooheon is naturally a neat person or whether being Kihyun’s roommate has influenced him to be tidier.

“Popcorn,” Hyungwon replies and gestures to his half-eaten bowl of said popcorn which is currently balanced precariously on the edge of the sofa.

“I love popcorn.” Jooheon takes off his coat, too, and then turns to Hyungwon looking sheepish. “I hope it’s okay that I’m here. I got home and realised Kihyun had set up the table with candles and wine and everything and he was cooking something that smelt amazing, so I realised he must be preparing for a date with Minhyuk. I was hiding in the library for a bit to give them privacy, but then I got bored, so here I am. I hope you don’t mind.”

Hyungwon would never mind. In fact, it’s more of a blessing that Jooheon’s turned up, but Hyungwon decides not to say any of this, afraid of coming on too strong. “It’s all good. You can stay here as long as you want. I don’t mind if you sleep over.”

“Thanks, Won.”

The two of them move over to the sofa. Jooheon sits down, stealing a handful of Hyungwon’s popcorn, but Hyungwon stays standing. “Do you want a drink?” he asks, doing his best to be a good host.

“Do you have any beer?”

“Yeah, let me grab it,” Hyungwon says and then does just that. He grabs two beers out of their fridge, takes off the caps and then hands one over to Jooheon before he sits down on the sofa beside him. “So, how’s your week been?” Hyungwon hadn’t seen much of Jooheon all week due to some sort of deadline Jooheon had, and he finds that he missed him a lot more than he expected.

“Long,” Jooheon answers with a sigh. “I’m not as busy from now on, though. Well, until final exams and assignments.”

“God, tell me about it. I’m already dreading it.”

“Hey, at least we have each other, right?” Jooheon elbows Hyungwon lightly.

“Yeah, we do.” And Hyungwon’s glad of it.

* * *

They chat for a while about anything and everything that’s going on in their lives. Hyungwon manages to get through his beer, and then a second, and starts on his third. He doesn’t feel any effects of it, not yet, but with the idea that just came to his mind he has a feeling he’s going to pretty quickly.

“Hey, Jooheon,” Hyungwon starts, a smirk already on his face. “You up for a drinking game?”

Jooheon narrows his eyes suspiciously. “Should I trust this? I’ve heard Kihyun talk about the drinking games you and Minhyuk play.”

Well, that spoils his fun a little bit, but he continues. “It’s nothing bad, promise.”

Jooheon still looks suspicious, but he relents. “Go on, tell me.”

“So, the Bee Movie is on Netflix, right?”

“I really don’t like where you’re going with this,” is Jooheon’s answer.

“What if we watch it and drink every time they say bee?” Hyungwon suggests and then starts laughing manically at Jooheon’s bewildered expression.

“Do you actually want to die?”

Hyungwon laughs harder. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

It takes some more convincing, and Hyungwon makes a promise that if Jooheon wants to stop drinking at any point he can, because as fun as drinking games are no one should be forced to do anything against their will, of course.

Hyungwon gathers some more bottles of beer because they’re definitely going to need them and gets himself comfortable and ready for the movie.

* * *

“According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly,” comes the voice from the TV.

“I regret this already,” Jooheon says as he takes a swig of his drink.

Hyungwon does the same. “I feel like we’re going to lose track really easily.”

“I blame you for all of this.”

Within the time they talk, there are two more instances of the word bee and thus two more drinks to take.

“This is going to be a long night,” Hyungwon complains as if he isn’t the one who suggested this game.

* * *

After the 60th or so instance of the word bee, Hyungwon has given up trying to continue with the game. His mind is starting to swim and it’s hard to properly focus on the movie in his tipsy state. “That’s it, I’m done. I give up,” he announces and slams his bottle down a little too hard onto the coffee table.

“Does that mean I win?” Jooheon asks excitedly.

“I don’t think there can be any winners here. Only losers.”

Jooheon’s eyes widen like Hyungwon’s just said something profound and thought-provoking. “You,” he says, jabbing a finger in Hyungwon’s direction. “You, sir, are a genius.”

“Thank you. What did I do again?”

“I don’t remember.”

The two of them start giggling over nothing, everything, until they’re both out of breath.

Hyungwon leans back on the sofa and looks up at the ceiling, Jooheon following suit. “You know,” he says. “You know.” He gives up talking, unable to word what he wants to say.

“I know?” Jooheon sounds so confused. It’s adorable.

“You know,” Hyungwon tries again. “I thought you were cute before.”

“Only before?” Hyungwon can _hear_ the pout in Jooheon’s voice. “Not now?”

“No, you’re cute now. I meant, like, you were the cute boy that I didn’t know but wanted to know.”

“Oh, I understand.” He doesn’t sound like he does. “You were the pretty boy to me,” he admits in a small voice.

“Oh. Pretty? Me?”

“Very.” Jooheon giggles. “Still pretty.”

Hyungwon knows this is a conversation the two of them should not be having after a drinking game and it should wait until they’re both sober, but now they’re on the topic all Hyungwon wants to do is come out and confess.

He stops himself, though. Just about. “This movie is kinda weird,” he says instead. “Why is a human woman dating a bee? Why is this a children’s film? I have so many questions.”

The movie drones on and on in the background and Hyungwon considers turning it off, but the remote is far and he doesn’t want to move.

“Bees just wanna be loved too,” is Jooheon’s intelligent answer.

“Me too.” Hyungwon sighs dramatically.

Jooheon goes silent and Hyungwon wonders what he’s thinking. He turns his head to the side to see Jooheon’s staring right at him. Hyungwon frowns. “Are you okay?”

Jooheon nods, ever so slightly, and then Hyungwon sees him visibly swallow. He opens his mouth, but then clamps it shut and that pout he oh so frequently has on his face makes a reappearance.

“Jooheony,” Hyungwon singsongs. “Joooooheon.” He reaches out a hand and boops Jooheon on the nose, giggling.

“I like you,” Jooheon blurts. His eyes go wide and then he’s scrambling up from the sofa. “Fuck. I wasn’t meant to say that, fuck.”

Hyungwon’s slow, alcohol-affected brain takes a while to process what’s just happened. He sits up slowly, looking over at Jooheon (who has his head buried in his hands) in concern. Then, like a ton of bricks, the meaning behind Jooheon’s words hits him. “Wait,” he says. “Wait.”

Jooheon looks up at him. His cheeks are red and he looks scared.

Hyungwon hates seeing that expression on his face. “I’m just processing. You like me too?”

“...Too?” Jooheon sounds so hopeful and his eyes are shining and that’s what Hyungwon wants to see on his face, not fear.

“God, yes. I really like you. Wanna smooch you,” Hyungwon admits.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

And so Hyungwon leans in at the same time Jooheon does and they meet in the middle in a short, but sweet kiss. And then Hyungwon goes back in for another one, because one kiss is never enough. And then another, and another.

Jooheon’s giggles make everything so much better. “Stoooop,” he whines. “I’ll die from too many kisses.”

“Never,” Hyungwon retorts, grinning, and kisses Jooheon again, because he can now. They like each other. “So, like, do you wanna be my boyfriend and stuff?”

“God, yes.” And Jooheon steals another kiss, not that Hyungwon would complain, before pulling away and that look of fear is back.

Hyungwon panics, terrified he’s done something wrong, but then Jooheon says, “I just confessed while watching the Bee Movie. This is the worst getting together story ever.”

“I think you mean this will bee an iconic story to tell everyone,” Hyungwon jokes.

“I take it back. We’re breaking up.”

“Now I regret not asking you to bee mine.”

Jooheon glares, but he leans in again and steals another kiss, and Hyungwon’s heart flutters and he kind of feels like he’s floating, but he can’t tell if that’s from happiness or from the alcohol.

But regardless, he’s happy, and his *boyfriend* keeps smiling and giggling and even though the Bee Movie continues to play in the background, which isn’t the ideal romantic situation, it doesn’t matter, because he has everything he could ever hope for right here in front of him.

* * *

(Their wedding is black and yellow themed. They get loads of questions about why they picked the colours, the two of them just laugh and say it’s a long story.

No one figures it out, even when they fill their vows with bee puns, and it makes it just that bit more hilarious to them.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments appreciated :3
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)  
cc: [changkihyks](https://curiouscat.me/changkihyks?t=1559413679/)


End file.
